Objectives: 1) To encourage disadvantaged students to pursue careers in the health professions 2) To instruct students and teachers in the application of the scientific method. 3) To instruct students and teachers in molecular biologic techniques. 4) To establish long-term outreach relationships with area high schools. Specific Aims: The faculty of the College of Veterinary Medicine, Auburn University, propose to select nine disadvantaged high school students in each of three summers and place those students in the laboratories of senior investigators for an eight week research experience. Disadvantaged high school students from Alabama who have completed chemistry and have strong academic achievements are the primary target of this program. Three science teachers will also be selected for each eight week program, and will also work in the labs of senior investigators. Participants in the Summer Laboratory Experience Program will select host-mentors that mentors explain their research during a reception in the orientation period. Students and teachers will master a technique and pursue a research project based on working the host-mentor's laboratory. Application of scientific method (hypothesis, control, principles, replicates, et cetera) will be stressed, as will modern techniques of molecular biology. Use of computer database and internet literature searching will also be stressed. Enrichment activities will include participation in lab meetings, journal clubs within the college and the university, and lectures presented in the Hughes Medical Foundation program. The program will also attend programs on college admissions and financing, and careers in the health professions.